Maor
Maor (マオール, Maōru) is a Second Lieutenant in the Royal Army of the Kakin Empire,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 365 and the Captain of the Guards of Prince Tubeppa.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 367 Appearance Maor has fair hair and a square chin. As a Royal Bodyguard, he wears a black suit and a tie.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 363 Personality Maor is a composed, professional individual. His polite manners do not prevent him from being cold and blunt at times, even imperious; nonetheless, he does not hold grudges, his behavior being a reflection of his deep-rooted desire to protect his prince. Kurapika was impressed with his self-confidence. Plot Succession Contest arc Right after Kurapika made the emergency announcement revealing about the Guardian Spirit Beast,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 360 Tubeppa orders Maor to gather as much information about Nen and Kurapika immediately. Afterward, Maor gets in contact with Kurapika and offers an agreement in exchange for information on Guardian Spirit Beasts. He states that their contact with other Princes does not matter and he would handle all matters of negotiation. He also assures that they would do nothing to break their agreement unless Kurapika does, then the agreement is canceled. Maor asks Kurapika to arrive shortly, but Kurapika informs him that one of Prince Benjamin's Private Soldiers is currently stationed outside their room. Understanding the situation, Maor states he would try to get in contact with him again within an hour; and if they fail to answer the agreement is off. Maor gets in contact with Kurapika again and after hearing that the problem has been resolved he informs him he'll arrive there shortly. Before he leaves he informs Tubeppa of his departure, who in turns warns him that they'll not reveal everything in their meeting, but in meetings held afterward and to decide how to approach the situation in those other meetings.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 Arriving in Woble's quarters he praises Kurapika's argument with Babimyna. Wanting to get to the point of things he asks Babimyna if it's alright to proceed, regardless of Queen Oito's condition, to which Babimyna shrugs it off. When asked if he's concerned about the number of people that will hear about Nen, Maor claims all that matters to him is acquiring information on Nen, which Kurapika thinks he's rather confident. So within the Queen's room, Kurapika explains the background of the Guardian Spirit Beasts that the Princes all have and after seeing a cockroach in the room, Bill feigns an attack that manipulates the cockroaches movements. This of course was a ruse for Queen Oito to use Little Eye Nen ability. Bill then demonstrates controlling the cockroach by having it do some flying patterns and then lets it loose through an air vent. Kurapika further explains about Nen and states that it's possible to learn the fundamentals in two weeks and proposes to baptize and teach all of the bodyguards about Nen. Prince Tubeppa sends Maor and Longhi, to attend Kurapika's two-week teaching of Nen. The two recall Tubeppa's order to persuade Kurapika within the two weeks they're there for, to be their ally, even if it means involving Prince Woble. Maor deduces that a written letter offering an alliance with Kurapika would be best and Longhi concurs since trying to communicate any other way would pose a high risk of getting intercepted.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 After Loberry's outburst, Maor witnesses Barrigen be killed by a small pack of snakes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 370 Following the murder, Kurapika tells his students to decide whether to stay or leave. They all remain and he teaches them his first exercise.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 371 When, the following day, Myuhan suffers the same fate, Maor accuses Oito's faction of being behind the attacks. He insists on calling the royal army and initiating a trial. Belerainte comes to Kurapika's aid, but Maor declares he does not trust members of the Hunter Association due to rumors they are trying to worm their way into the inner circle of Kakin. He regards the Hunter with suspicion when he and Kurapika head off to talk in private.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 376 On the 7th day of the voyage, Maor is still taking part in Kurapika's Nen training.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 382 Like everyone else, he begins to have doubts about the training, since they always repeat the same exercise. The following day, he observes Kurapika's Water Divination and looks disgruntled when Kurapika calls Ladiolus his most advanced student. When Kurapika announces that his students will have to take the test as well, Maor asks him who will watch over it, to which Kurapika responds that only Bill and himself will be present. He justifies his decision with the requirements of the training, the risk he took by showing his own Nen type, and his camp's wish for a stalemate.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 386 When Kurapika and Bill retreat behind closed doors and summon Ladiolus to perform Water Divination in private, Satobi confirms once again with Maor if the latter is fine with allowing them to proceed as they please, to which Tubeppa's bodyguard replies that they have no choice, since they aim to learn Nen. Upon learning that Kurapika has placed a gag order on Water Divination for the duration of the session, violation of which will result in the immediate termination of the training, Maor predicts that Kurapika will start from the staff of the lower-ranked princes and work his way up, so that the threat of indictment will guarantee the gag order is maintained. However, to his surprise, he is called in right after Ladiolus.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 388 Maor consents to Kurapika's gag order, so the Hunter states once again his objective, which prompts Maor to remark that he was indeed telling the truth when he declared that he intended to create a stalemate by increasing the lower princes' power. Kurapika then states that since Nen cannot be learned overnight and everyone has a different pace, he will need to use an "attack" to awaken Maor. He assuages the bodyguard's suspicions by clarifying that the term is used only to emphasize that such a method is taboo even when it can be performed without violent action, as in his case. Bill then performs Water Divination, revealing himself to be an Enhancer as well as his Nen ability. Maor wonders if it could be used on him, but Bill replies that it would not work too well. Kurapika announces that if Maor consents, he will temporarily lend Bill's ability to him so as to open his Aura Nodes. After a moment of deliberation, Maor gives his permission. When Maor returns to the hall, he confirms to Longhi that everything Kurapika said earlier is true, which he repeats in his report to Tubeppa after the end of the session. He details to her the nature of Woble's alliance with Prince Zhang Lei and adds that a stance of reciprocal trust would facilitate a treaty with the former's camp. Tubeppa charges him and Longhi with selecting new students should Kurapika intend to repeat his training. Abilities & Powers Due to his position, Maor has authority over the rest of the Fifth Prince's Personal Guard as well as over lower-ranked members of the Kakin army. He should have received some degree of combat and security training. He has proven on several occasions to have a talent for analyzing strategies. Nen Maor has had his Aura Nodes fully opened by Kurapika's Stealth Dolphin. The Hunter praised the speed of his progress in regards to his age. He is currently in the process of learning Ten to contain the leaking aura. Former Nen Abilities Translations around the World References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Kakin Royal Bodyguard Category:Fifth Prince Tubeppa's Personal Soldiers Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers Category:Unknown Nen type users